sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Kokoro Oroku
Kokoro Oroku is the winner of the elementary tournament in her region and the 49th winner of the elementary national tournament. Appearance Kokoro has short pink hair and yellow eyes. She wears a red jacket over her clothes. Personality Under her cheery looking exterior, Kokoro is a very rude person. According to Harue Akado, Kokoro comes off a bit strong to other but Shino says she doesn't give her a bad feeling. Playing style / Abilities According to Harue, after reaching tenpai, Kokoro has a habit of reconfirming how many of her winning tiles are left. She also says that Kokoro uses a twisted playing style where she tries to trick her opponents into playing into her hand. When she cannot use her preferred play style, she goes for an upfront and quick style. Kokoro also seems to research her opponents thoroughly before playing. Plot Girls of Yumachi After watching Wakana Yonamine win her tournament, she greets the girl and asks how she did that. When Wakana doesn't recognize her, she tells her that she is also a Okinawa representative and says that she'll see her in the nationals. Children's National Tournament Arc At the nationals she runs into Wakana and asks how her match went. Wakana asks her and Kokoro tells her that she won. She then asks if Wakana lost and when she confirms that she did, Kokoro tells her that it was shameful. In the third round of the tournament she plays against Shino Shiratsuki, Naoko Tanba, and Chiyoko Takahashi. Before the match Kokoro insults Chiyoko and proposes that the losers have to perform dogeza. She also notes that this was the wager in Naoko's prefectural match. Shino then tells her that she cannot go all out if she has to worry about that so they decide that the losers have to buy the winners juice. At the beginning of the match Shino wins with a tsumo and Kokoro notes that she thought Shino would discard a different tile and says that this isn't easy. Later Kokoro ended the match by busting Chiyoko. Shino and Kokoro advance to the next round. In the fourth round of the tournament she plays again against Shino as well as Harue Akado and Sayuna Hoshino. While walking to the table, Harue passes her by and tells her that she should not use her twisted play style here because it won't be effective. Kokoro ask her if she doesn't think she'll win otherwise but Harue says she wants the match to be even and implies that Kokoro comes off a bit strong. She asks Shino if she does and her silence implies so. However Shino says that she doesn't give her a bad feeling and they all sit down for the game. During the first round and not getting anything, Kokoro hopes for a few ton or hatsu tiles or that her opponents fold. Having no such luck, she folds. Harue and Sayuna then win the next two hands. In the next round, Kokoro tries to trick the players into giving up the souzu tiles but Harue quickly foils her plan. She then decides she will tsumo but Sayuna gets her for 2900 pts. She then realizes what Harue meant about her style in the beginning and starts playing an upfront style. She then wins with a tsumo but Harue and Sayuna win back to back hands before Kokoro and Sayuna ends the next round in tenpai. In the final rounds of the south, Shino wins to get to second place. She then shocks everyone by going an extra round. Kokoro asks her why she would do that because second is good enough to advance to the finals. Shino then rons Harue for 8000 pts causing her to finish first and Kokoro second, eliminating Harue and Sayuna. Kokoro arrives late at the start of the finals to find Shino waiting. She asks if this was because you can't start the match without all the players. Shino tells her that she was worried something happened to her to cause her to be late, this makes Kokoro blush and call her soft hearted. As the match starts Shino, Kazumi Zenno, and her make quick cheap hands to prevent Uta Mihirogi from making a big hand. Kokoro gets the last of worth 1300 pts. From then on Uta and Kazumi go back and forth. She is late saved by Kazumi thanks to her and Uta claiming the win at the same time but being closer having only lost 1300 instead of Uta's 24000 pts and going bust. In the final round, she takes note of Shino's prowess and Uta battling. She then flashes back to after the semi-finals where she asks Harue for help winning. Harue tells her about Uta's weakness. As play continues, she could've won off of Shino but waited and won on the same tile against Uta. This 24000 pt win gave her the national championship. End of Summer Arc When Kokoro gets back home from her walk, her aunt Haruka Shokita tells her a girl named Shiratsuki called. Kokoro then immediately calls Shino. After a few pleasantries they talk about how they want to see one another again and Kokoro being scouted by teams already. She then tells Shino that Chiyako and Naoko may be able to come visit her and she should as well. They then promise to win their regional tournaments and meet up with one another. After they hang up, Kokoro's aunt tells her that she should've waited to for the girl to call her back. Individual Tournament Arc When her school is over, she calls Shino. She is with Wakana and asks if she made it through the city tournament yet. She then says that she qualified as well and hopes to meet her during the summer. Kokoro is also a bit shocked that they let Shino use a cell phone at school. After hanging up, She tells Wakana that Shino wants to kill her. Category:Characters Category:Untenbaru Elementary School